La LLegada Del Deseo
by FerminaDaza
Summary: Hermione ha sido una bruja mojigata toda su vida, pero hace un tiempo que es novia de Ron, y últimamente sus hormonas han estado un poco revolucionadas... Contiene Lemon.
1. Una Bruja Mojigata

¡Hola! Bueno, como es tradición me gusta abrir con un disclaimer, todos los personajes nombrados en esta historia son ficticios y propiedad de la Warner y JK Rowling, si fuesen míos sería millonaria. Esta historia contiene mucho **Lemon** y **Lime**, están advertidos, si no compartes este tipo de historias, sal enseguida.

**Capítulo Uno: **

**Una Bruja Mojigata**

El sol llenaba todos los confines del hermoso jardín. La gente camina despreocupada, comentando el lindo día de otoño que había, pisando las hojas secas y oyéndolas crujir, la paz se respiraba y nadie entendía que era lo que hacía que el año pasado fuera tan frío.

Nadie, excepto Hermione Granger.

Ella era la única que no estaba en paz, es más, llevaba minutos mordiéndose las uñas, sentada en su cama mirando la gente que pasaba por la calle en la ventana. Ella sí sabía que el año pasado había sido frío por los Dementores sueltos, que ahora había paz gracias a su amigo. Pero no era esa la razón de su mordedura de uñas compulsiva. No, la razón era muy distinta, tenía nombre, apellido, pecas, cabello rojo fuego, ojos azules y deliciosos labios.

-Rayos- murmuró-, las cosas eran muchísimo más fáciles cuando peleábamos.

Sí, lo eran. Y no se refería a que su relación fuese mala, porque no lo era, es más, era muy buena; le encantaba estar con él, y él se preocupaba muchísimo de ella. Habían estado juntos en situaciones tan terribles como una guerra y tan trágicas como varios funerales; se habían abrazado horas en el jardín trasero de la Madriguera, habían hablado sobre la pérdida de Fred hasta que Ron murmuró un agradecimiento por acompañarlo. Y por supuesto, se habían besado.

Ahí comenzó el problema.

-Besa como un Dios- murmuró Hermione tocándose los labios con la yema de sus dedos. Es que los besos que se había dado con él, siendo el primero en medio de la Batalla de Hogwarts para luego seguir con muchos otros en la habitación de Ron, en la sala de La Madriguera, en el jardín de la casa de los padres de Hermione, en la habitación de ésta, en la calle, y muchísimos más lugares, habían sido los mejores. Se habían dado todo tipo de besos, besos suaves, besos cortos, besos largos, besos sin lengua, muchos más con lengua y, por supuesto, besos apasionados.

La primera parte del problema residía ahí, en los besos apasionados.

Fue un día especialmente cálido, dos semanas atrás, cuando se encontraba en La Madriguera, que todo comenzó. Después del almuerzo había salido con Ron a caminar por el jardín, habían encontrado un árbol donde podían hablar, pero habían comenzado a besarse. Ella había tomado la cabeza para poder acariciar su cabello, él la había abrazado por la cintura, aumentando la intensidad lentamente y tratando de alargar el contacto entre sus labios lo más que pudieron.

Entonces sucedió.

Las grandes, blancas y suaves manos de Ron bajaron lentamente desde su cintura hasta su trasero, sujetándolo con fuerza. Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero Ron ni se inmutó, y si lo hizo, lo disimuló muy bien pues no interrumpió el beso y ella rápidamente cerró los ojos para seguir besándolo.

-Llevamos más de tres meses saliendo juntos- murmuró Hermione-, es normal.

Sí, lo era. Era completamente normal, pero ella no era una adolescente común. Había que aceptarlo, era medio mojigata. Había sido así toda su vida, siguiendo las reglas, no metiéndose en problemas y personificando a la alumna modelo. Pero ahora, a partir de ese día, había comenzado a descubrir otra parte de ella, otra cara que no conocía antes de ese día, antes de ese contacto que la tomó desprevenida.

Ella, Hermione Jane Granger, pensaba todo el día en Ronald Billius Weasley.

Pensaba en la segunda vez que Ron la tocó: cuando, una semana después, fue a dejarla a la puerta de su casa luego de ir a cenar juntos. Habían entrado para saludar a sus padres para encontrarse a la casa totalmente vacía. Se habían sentado en el sillón de la sala y habían comenzado a besarse, luego de unos quince minutos las manos de Ron habían subido desde la cintura se su novia hasta sus pechos.

Hermione aún se sonrojaba al pensar en eso.

Volvió a mirar una última vez a la ventana antes de desplomarse en la cama. La calle estaba pacífica y los transeúntes se veían animados. Cerró los ojos para poder pensar mejor; sabía que amaba a Ron y cuando estaba con él, era feliz. Juntos había podido sobrellevar la muerte de tantos amigos, gracias a él sobrevivió a las torturas de Bellatrix Lestrange, él la había cuidado en El Refugio. Sencillamente lo adoraba, lo amaba, lo _deseaba_.

-¡Rayos!- murmuró llevándose las manos a la cara-, ¿Eso está bien?- se preguntó.

Es que no lo sabía. No sabía si querer que las manos de Ron nunca se despegaran de sus pechos estaba bien, o pensar en él todo el santo día haciéndole cosas no tan santas estaba bien. Además, ¿A quien podría preguntárselo? Si hablaba con su madre quizás la mandarían a un monasterio, si hablaba con Ginny podría someter al pobre de Ron a un sinfín de burlas entre sus hermanos, ¡Ah!, ¿Por qué nadie había escrito un libro sobre esto?

-¡Hermione, Ron está aquí!- gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo, la aludida abrió los ojos levantándose de un salto de la cama para ordenar su cabello y bajar rápidamente con su pequeño bolsito mágico en la mano, al llegar a la sala se acercó a Ron para darle un pequeño besito, casi un topón de labios.

-Ya nos vamos, mamá- informó a su madre, la Señora Granger sonrió.

-Cuida a mi hija, Ron, y devuélvemela temprano, ¿Si?

-De eso no se preocupe, conmigo estará segura. Adiós, Señora Granger- respondió Ron sonriendo

-Adiós, Ronald- dijo la aludida, Hermione tomó la mano del pelirrojo y desaparecieron.

Se materializaron en el Jardín de La Madriguera, ahí donde no habían padres que los miraran y se besaron. Luego de separarse sonrieron y entraron tomados de la mano.

-¡Hermione, querida!- Exclamó la Señora Weasley limpiándose las manos en un paño de cocina-, ¿Almorzaste ya?, ¡Ronald, la hubieses traído a comer aquí!, ¿Quieres que te caliente algo de comida?- dijo muy rápido y sin esperar respuesta, girando hacia la cocina para calentar un par de ollas.

-¡No!, no se preocupe, Señora Weasley, comí en mi casa antes de venir- afirmó sonriendo, la pelirroja mujer se volteó hacia ella.

-¿Estás comiendo bien? Estás flaca- preguntó preocupada, Hermione sonrió.

-Si, estoy comiendo bien, no se preocupe.

-Mamá, Hermione y yo vamos a estar en mi habitación- informó Ron tomando a la castaña de la mano-, si llega Harry nos avisas.

-Está bien, ¡No hagan nada que George haría!- bromeó la pelirroja mujer. La pareja salió de la cocina y subió los cinco pisos hasta la habitación del menor de los hombres Weasley. Hermione sonrió al ver que Ron había arreglado su habitación: la puerta ya no tenía esa pintura desconchada, en cambio, tenía una prolija capa de pintura negra; al abrirla, el antiguo sentimiento de haber entrado en un horno había desaparecido para mostrar una nueva apariencia muy agradable, las paredes eran color crema aunque los pósters de los Chuddley Cannons seguían cubriendo algunas paredes. Se sentó en la cama tratando de no parecer nerviosa, Ron se sentó junto a ella y le dio un suave beso, luego comenzó a hablar. Sus suaves y sonrosados labios se abrían para dejar escapar unas palabras que quien sabe qué significaban. ¿Qué era esa sensación que invadía a la antigua Prefecta de Hogwarts?, un calor indescriptible que hacía estremecer su pecho y secar su boca. Tenía sed y sólo Ron podía quitársela, tenía ganas de morderlo.

-… Y obviamente no me estás escuchando- dijo Ron sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Lo… lo siento- murmuró Hermione bajando la cabeza apenada.

-¿Qué pasa, te encuentras bien?- preguntó. Pobre, si sólo supiera.

-Sí, todo está bien- murmuró Hermione antes de suspirar muy fuerte y agregar-. No, no está todo bien- Ron frunció el entrecejo-, es que, el otro día, en el jardín cuando me tocaste…

-Ah, eso- murmuró Ron interrumpiéndola-, lo siento Herms, lo siento tanto, sabía que tenía que preguntarte, pedirte permiso antes de hacerlo, por favor no te enojes conmigo, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer…

-No, Ron, no es eso lo que quiero que hagas- exclamo Hermione apenada mirándose los zapatos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó asombrado, Hermione se puso colorada y comenzó a morderse un labio-, Hermione, es mejor que me hables, no te estoy entendiendo nada.

-Lo estoy intentando- murmuró la castaña poniéndose colorada como el cabello de su novio-, déjame explicarte, ¡Pero no me interrumpas!- Ron asintió con la cabeza y Hermione notó como sus orejas tomaban ese tono carmesí que sólo adoptaban en situaciones de vergüenza-. Verás, como te decía, ese día, tu sabes, cuando me… tocaste- Hermione se aclaró la garganta-, bueno, a mi me… gustó- admitió completamente colorada, Ron abrió la boca para decir algo pero Hermione continuó-, ¡Sé que es extraño en mí!, o sea, ¿Lo es?, la verdad que no lo sé, Ron, pero desde ese día sólo quiero que me toques y a la ves tocarte, que nadie nos interrumpa y bueno, que no nos detengamos- Ron carraspeó nerviosamente ante estos comentarios, Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¡Herms!, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó tratando de que se descubriera la cara.

-¡No lo sé! Estoy llena de dudas- asumió mirando al suelo-, ¡Así no soy yo!

-Hermione- murmuró Ron tomándole la cara-, no es nada del otro mundo, a mi me pasa lo mismo- confesó, Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Es en serio?

-¡Claro! Me daba miedo confesártelo, la verdad, pero claro que me dan ganas de… tocarte- carraspeó nuevamente para ocultar su vergüenza-. Ganas que me llegan muy seguido- agregó. Hermione se acercó y se besaron de manera muy tímida, durante mucho rato, dejando sus manos a los lados no atreviéndose a dar el primer paso.

Claro. Pero un beso lleva a otro beso, y este a otro beso…

Ya llevaban muchísimo tiempo con aquel contacto de labios que ya se volvía un poco descarado y las castas manos ya no estaban a los lados sino que estaban atrapando al otro como si en cualquier momento fuese a escapar.

-Ron- murmuró Hermione separándose lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos-, tócame.

Y, ceremoniosamente, tomó la mano del pelirrojo joven y la acercó a su pecho.

Éste no dejó que se lo pidieran dos veces y se acercó para besarla, dejando que su mano se apoderara de uno de los pechos de su chica. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que eso estaba mal? No lo estaba, no debería estarlo. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los besos y las caricias, sintiendo como un calor le crecía en el vientre haciéndola atraer más el viril cuerpo de Ron hacia ella. Éste no pidió permiso para comenzar a desabotonar la blusa, dejando al descubierto su sujetador blanco de encaje. Hermione se estremeció al sentir que Ron se separaba de sus labios para verla, ¿Y si no le gustaba?, en el dormitorio de las chicas había visto millones de veces a Lavender desnudándose y le había parecido casi perfecta. La odiaba por eso. Ella no era perfecta, prefería mil veces leer un libro que andar preocupándose por cuantas calorías tenía el apio, pero en ese minuto quiso ser perfecta.

Entonces sucedió lo impensable, los ojos de Ron la miraban como a un diamante.

Sonrió. No necesitaba que él le dijese nada, agradecía mil veces esa mirada, y agradeció aún más como las manos de su chico volvían a tocar sus pechos, haciéndola estremecerse más, sintiendo como los labios de Ron se acercaban a su cuello. No, definitivamente esto no estaba mal, estaba bien, excelente, maravilloso. Tenía ganas de reír, de no soltarlo jamás. Sintió que los labios de Ron se abrían para morder su cuello, para lamerlo, para subir un poco y juguetear con su lóbulo. Que sus manos recorrían sus pechos haciendo pequeños masajes, provocando pequeñas descargas eléctricas, concentrándose en sus ya endurecidos pezones.

Agradeció mil veces a su madre por comprarle sujetadores que se enganchan adelante.

Separó los labios intentando captar más oxígeno, acariciando la espalda de Ron sobre la camiseta. El calor en el vientre se mantenía y Hermione sintió que no podía ser más feliz que esto. Pero no, estaba equivocada, sí podía serlo. Ron había bajado sus labios hasta donde estaban sus manos y comenzó a besar sus pechos.

-Oh, Ron- susurró subiendo sus manos desde la espalda hasta la cabeza, hundiendo sus dejos entre el cabello rojo, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Sentía que iba a explotar, la lengua de Ron se deslizaba por sus pechos que a la vez eran acariciados por sus grandes manos, haciéndola sentir plena, como si algo explotara en su interior, dejando escapar un fuerte gemido para luego desplomarse en la cama completamente relajada.

Ella, Hermione Granger, sólo tenía ganas de reír.

Sintió como Ron se recostaba junto a ella, cubriéndola con sus musculosos brazos, besándole el cuello. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos azules del muchacho sonriendo, entonces lo abrazó.

Nadie en el mundo era tan feliz como Hermione Granger.


	2. Un Brujo Acumulado

**Capítulo dos:**

**Un Brujo Acumulado**

Los arboles ya estaban perdiendo todas las hojas. Las nubes acompañaban todos los días al sol, pero aún así, el clima estaba maravilloso, lo suficientemente templado como para no hacer frio, y lo suficientemente soleado como para no sentirse como un hielo bajo el sol.

Pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo a Ron Weasley.

Estaba en su baño, más específicamente en su ducha, recién había cortado el suministro de agua, por lo que estaba todo mojado y se acomodaba una toalla en las caderas. Se había levantado tan temprano como los demás días, empapado en sudor como todos los demás días y con una gran erección… como todos los demás días. Agradecía a Merlín que Harry ya no durmiera en su habitación porque no hubiese podido soportar el mismo espectáculo de gemidos y sudor entre sueños.

Porque él, Ronald Bilius Weasley, parecía un volcán de hormonas.

-Ya estás bastante crecidito para esto- murmuró mirándose al espejo mientras sacaba su cepillo y el dentífrico-, es normal en un niñito de doce años, pero tú…

Tenía razón. Todos los adolescentes de doce años experimentaban esos sueñitos húmedos y subidos de tono, era completamente normal. Ahora, que un adolescente de dieciocho los experimente, eso es otra cosa.

-No puedo soportarlo más- murmuró enjuagándose la boca-, ¡Ésta situación es absurda!

No había nada de absurdo en tener un sueño calenturiento, eso es la parte normal, lo anormal es tenerlos con tu novia de cuatro meses, a quien vez seguido, muchas veces en habitaciones vacías. Hacía sólo unas semanas ella le había confesado sus deseos de que él la tocara, y Ron no lo podía creer, una vocecita en su interior le gritó "¡Adiós sueños, pasemos a la acción!"

Oh, sí, pasaron a la acción. Pero no la clase de acción que él quería.

Ése mismo día le había tocado los pechos. Según sus cálculos basados en el libro sobre citas que le habían regalado sus hermanos, sólo le faltaban tres citas más y ya estaría con su problema solucionado sin tener que recurrir al "autoservicio". Pero no, ¡Claro que no!, habían pasado tantas citas que él había perdido la cuenta, y en todas ella se conformaba con esas caricias en sus pechos y nada más.

Parecía que Hermione Jane Granger le hubiese instalado un cinturón de castidad.

Era impresionante. ¿Cómo podía obviar su permanente estado de excitación? Él no hacía nada para evitarlo, es más, hacía todo para acentuarlo, para que ella notara que el bulto en sus pantalones no era su billetera ni nada por el estilo, que era una desesperada y gran erección. Pero nada, nada de nada, sólo un par de brazos en su cuello y unos besos espectaculares, ¿Qué era lo que ella quería? Y no me malentiendan, le encantaba tocar esos pechos, le encantaba que ella disfrutara de sus caricias, le encantaba que lo abrazara y suspirara su nombre, pero él también quería algo.

Levantó los ojos para verse en el espejo. Estaría con ella en cualquier minuto.

Lo volvía loco, pensaba todo el día en ella, la amaba con todo su corazón. Le encantaba que fuese la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, que estuviera con ellos siempre, que no se interesara en las mismas cosas que las otras chicas. Cuando estuvieron buscando los Horrocruxes, él solía mirarla de reojo pensando cómo sería cuando él le confesara su amor, cómo serían sus besos, a qué sabría su piel. Y ahora que lo sabía su amor por ella no había decaído, al contrario, crecía cada día más.

Lo único que empañaba su felicidad era su pequeño problemita nocturno-matutino.

Terminó de vestirse y bajó las escaleras, se despidió de su madre y salió. El viento estaba exquisito y decidió disfrutarlo hasta llegar a la parada del autobús. No había apuro, estaba bien en la hora y además sabía que a Hermione le gustaba que él llegara a la hora exacta. Sonrió. Siempre había sido así, mojigata para algunos, divina para él. Recordaba cuando George lo había visto salir de la ducha con las mejillas sonrosadas pero con el pelo goteando agua fría.

-¿Segunda ducha del día, enano?- preguntó con malicia.

-No molestes- había respondido él, George subió una ceja.

-No hay para qué molestarse, Ronnie, tú sabías como era Hermione cuando empezaste con ella- dijo con tono casual, Ron se volteó para verlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó un poco molesto, no le gustaba que opinaran sobre Hermione, para él era perfecta.

-Ya sabes, que sigue las reglas, que es muy correcta- explicó eligiendo una revista de Quidditch y abriéndola-, además de medio mojigata.

Casi lo había matado, si por él fuera, ojalá nadie hablara de Hermione, pero lo triste era que esa era la verdad, Hermione era muy santurrona y eso lo sabía, ahora demasiado bien para su gusto. Tocó la puerta de la casa de su novia, al cabo de unos segundos ella le abrió y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Te estaba esperando- dijo sonriendo y jalándolo de un brazo hacia adentro-, mis padres no están.

-¿No?- murmuró Ron, Hermione se veía radiante, cerró la puerta y volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó-, ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-Eso depende- respondió él atrayéndola hacia sí con sus fuertes brazos.

-¿De qué?

-De cuanto se demoren tus padres en volver- respondió, Hermione volvió a sonreír.

-Llegaran en un par de horas- murmuró, Ron se mordió un labio.

-Entonces deberíamos darnos prisa- dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito, Hermione lo besó en los labios y luego lo jaló del brazo hasta las escaleras, llegaron a la habitación de la chica besándose entre risitas, se recostaron dándose muchísimos besos, Ron comenzó a mordisquearle suavemente el cuello intentando no dejar ninguna marca, hasta que ella lo volteó para sentarse a su lado e intentar quitarse su camiseta, sin embargo se detuvo al ver sus ojos algo turbados.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó acercándose, Ron miró sus manos-, Ron, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- afirmó sin dejar de ver sus manos, luego cerró los ojos-, digo, no, no lo sé…

-Ron, puedes decirme todo, ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó preocupada, Ron se acomodó para quedar sentado en la cama.

-Es que, estas veces, cuando estamos juntos- comenzó a explicar- todo es maravilloso, no me malentiendas- Hermione asintió-, pero siempre, ya sabes, hacemos esto, yo te toco y tú…

-… ¿No hago nada?- completó, Ron sintió levemente.

-No me malinterpretes, Herms, yo te amo y adoro tocarte y que lo disfrutes, pero a mi también me pasan cosas…

-Lo he notado- murmuró Hermione, Ron levantó la vista avergonzado-, es un poco difícil dejar de notarlo- agregó rodando los ojos-, pero yo… Ay, Merlín, me da vergüenza decírtelo.

-Dilo- dijo Ron-, por favor.

-Yo no sé… no sé que hacer- confesó Hermione, Ron sonrió-, ¡De verdad que no lo sé!, ay, debo ser la peor novia del mundo- dijo tapándose la cara.

-Hermione, ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan dura contigo misma?- dijo Ron acercándose para abrazarla-, está bien, no quiero que te sientas presionada- la besó suavemente rodeándola con sus brazos, Hermione lo recibió con cariño pero a la vez llevando el mando. A Ron no le importaba, él se dejaba querer, le encantaba que Hermione fuese dominante en los besos, así le daban ganas de quitarle el mando y una gran lucha de lenguas y pasión se desataba. Tal como ahora. Se habían vuelto a recostar quedando Ron abajo y Hermione ladeada sobre él, entonces ella bajó la cabeza hasta su cuello el cual comenzó a besar delicadamente mientras su mano de deslizaba hasta el pantalón, tomando fuertemente la parte de la entrepierna. Ron soltó un gemido separándose un poco.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó un poco sobresaltado con el contacto.

-¿Te… dolió?- preguntó algo nerviosa quitando la mano.

-No… pero de verdad, no te sientas presionada, Herms- murmuró, Hermione posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-No me siento presionada, digamos que ésta es mi idea- volvió a besarlo, dejando que su mano volviera al lugar donde había estado pero sin hacer la misma presión de antes, provocándole un gemido muchísimo más relajado que el anterior. Ron comenzó a relajarse disfrutando los blancos dedos de la chica acariciándolo, sin embargo maldijo la existencia de los jeans entre ellos. Los labios de Hermione se dirigieron a su cuello mientras que sus dos manos se dirigían al cierre del pantalón, ¿Qué esta chica sabía oclumancia?, se separó de su cuello para poder bajar los pantalones hasta la altura de las rodillas.

La respiración del pelirrojo se hizo agitada.

Notó como las mejillas de Hermione se coloreaban de carmesí. Tenía los ojos pegados en sus bóxers negros, luego acercó su mano tímidamente y lo tocó, logrando que Ron soltara otro gemido y se estremeciera un poco, el contacto de su mano tibia haciendo movimientos suaves lo volvía loco. Cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo Hermione volvía a recostarse junto a él, besando su cuello y labios, logrando que su mano se volviera experta en esos movimientos precisos. No sabía qué era lo qué más le gustaba, si el placer que sentía en su entrepierna o la lengua de su novia en el lóbulo de su oreja. Sintió como sin separarse de su cuerpo ella le estaba despojando de la única prenda que tapaba su miembro y tocaba, ya sin ningún intermediario, su pene.

Notó que Hermione volvía a separarse un poco, sólo un poco, para mirarlo.

Ron sintió como volvía a acercarse a sus labios, mordiéndolos suavemente mientras su blanca mano hacía un movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo. El corazón le palpitaba fuerte, mandando toda la sangre justo a la parte que Hermione tenía entre sus dedos. Acercó su mano y alejó la de su novia sentándose de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa, no te gustó?- Preguntó Hermione un poco decepcionada.

-No, está muy bien, pero debemos detenernos- dijo Ron con la respiración agitada- porque si no nos detenemos yo, bueno…

-¿Vas a acabar?- preguntó la castaña, Ron se sonrojó y asintió-, ay, Ron, eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas- y sin esperar respuesta volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de que la interrumpieran, obligándolo a recostarse para besarlo. El pelirrojo sentía que quizá no aguantaría mucho, además los labios de Hermione retenían los suyos en un beso perfecto. La abrazó fuertemente posicionando su mano en uno de sus firmes pechos en el momento en que comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba en pequeñas convulsiones y una gran explosión de placer.

Sonrió llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó para entrar al baño. La vio irse y se sintió feliz, la amaba y la deseaba. Se arregló la ropa hasta que ella salió y se acercó para recostarse a su lado, abrazándolo sonriente, el la abrazó también dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Te gustó mi idea?- preguntó, Ron sonrió.

-Claro que me gustó tu idea- le respondió, Hermione sonrió-. Siempre he pensado que eres la bruja más inteligente que alguna vez pisó Hogwarts, pero ahora veo que eres la bruja más inteligente que alguna vez pisó la tierra.


	3. ¡Oops!

**Capítulo tres:**

**¡****Oops****!**

El frío viento inundaba todos los recovecos de la calle, y la poca gente que la transitaba lo hacía cubierto en varias capas de ropa. Habían nubes pero todos sabían que no llovería ni mucho menos nevaría, simplemente haría un condenado frío que los obligaría a encender sus modernas estufas, porque en el siglo veinte, ¿Quién tendría una chimenea?

Ah, sí, Ronald Weasley, el novio de Hermione Granger.

El lugar donde la castaña se encontraba no estaba frío ni por nada del mundo, es más, estaba tibio. Aunque, además, estaba desierto. Sí, lo estaba, porque nadie va a una biblioteca en medio de las vacaciones de invierno.

Oh, esperen un momento. Hermione Granger sí lo haría.

Con la cabeza sumergida entre montones de libros, todos ellos de temas muy variados, Hermione quemaba sus minutos. Había quedado en almorzar con Ron en La Madriguera, pero antes había querido leer un poco. Y ahí estaba, buscando nada en específico, cuando, de la nada, un libro se deslizó cayendo con un sonido sordo hasta el suelo, lo recogió y se sorprendió al leer el título: _"Mitos y Trucos de la Sexualidad"_

Si hubiese habido alguien más sin duda hubiese notado lo roja que Hermione Granger se había vuelto.

Sin embargo, no lo pudo evitar. Lo tomó con cuidado cubriéndolo con otro libro encima y se dirigió a una de las mesas estratégicamente ubicadas en el centro de la sala, ahí lo abrió comenzando a leer. Y no era que Hermione estuviese muy perdida en el tema, no había nacido ayer, pero sólo sabía lo que le habían enseñado en sus clases de Biología, cuando iba en una escuela muggle. En otras palabras, antes de Ron, lo más cerca que había estado de un pene había sido en el capítulo 23 de su texto _"La anatomía humana"_, donde aparecía una imagen de 'aquel miembro masculino' de un tamaño no más grande que su dedo meñique.

Hermione Granger se mordió el labio mientras volteaba la página.

Sabía todo lo que debía saber con respecto a lo que pasaba anatómicamente, ahora quería saber un par de técnicas que desencadenen esas respuestas en la anatomía de Ron, porque, en el fondo, él tenía muchísima más experiencia. Eso lo sabía cualquiera que hubiese estado en Hogwarts mientras él estaba de novio con Lavender, casi succionándose las caras, toqueteándose descaradamente en plena sala común y a vista y paciencia de todos. De seguro ella sí sabía qué hacer para complacerlo, cómo tocarlo y qué decirle.

Hermione Granger abrió mucho los ojos al ver una ilustración de una pareja, eh, en la intimidad.

Suspiró. Sabía que estaba un poco atrasada en la vida y que estos cuestionamientos sexuales debía haberlos tenido unos cuantos años atrás pero las condiciones no se habían dado bien. Primero que todo, su madre no le había dado la famosa 'Charla' por lo que, prácticamente, nunca habían tocado el tema salvo cuando se había indispuesto por primera vez, donde, en palabras rebuscadas, le informaron que ya no era una niña sino que una 'señorita'. Definitivamente su madre no había sido de ninguna ayuda, sólo le había llenado la cabeza de 30 diferentes eufemismos para llamar al pene porque, para ella, ese miembro era 'El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado'.

Hermione se sonrojó, las imágenes se estaban volviendo muy explícitas.

¿A quién se le pregunta sobre estos temas cuando tu madre no te puede ayudar? La respuesta lógica sería: 'Se les pregunta a las amigas'. Bueno, los mejores amigos de Hermione eran Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, hombres, adolescentes. Preguntarles cualquier cosa sobre este tema habría sido extremadamente desquiciado, además, habían preguntas que sólo eran para mujeres. A todo esto se le suma que Harry estaba siendo perseguido por un gran mago tenebroso y despiadado, por lo que todos los ratos libres que tenían eran dedicados a descubrir cómo derrotarlo.

Cerró el libro de un golpe mientras consultaba su reloj. Se le estaba haciendo tarde por lo que puso todos los libros que había sacado en su lugar correspondiente y supervisando que no hubiese nadie alrededor, desapareció. Al abrir los ojos ya estaba en el jardín de los Weasley.

-Hola cuñadita- dijo Ginny caminando hacia ella-, justo a tiempo para la comida.

-Hola Ginny- murmuró Hermione saludándola con un beso en la mejilla, ambas caminaron juntas hacia la casa y entraron.

-¡Ron, Hermione está aquí!- dijo Ginny caminando hacia Harry para abrazarlo.

-Hola Herms- dijo Harry sonriendo, Hermione se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla cuando sintió las manos de Ron en su cintura, se volteó para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que adoraba y se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo.

-Vamos, Harry, no tengo intención de ver a mi hermano y a Hermione besuqueándose- dijo Ginny jalando al aludido de la mano para arrastrarlo hasta el comedor. Hermione ni se inmutó por el comentario y siguió besando intensamente a Ron.

-¡Hey! Alguien llegó muy cariñosa hoy- dijo Ron cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

-Te extrañé- murmuró Hermione volviéndolo a besar.

-¡A comer!- vociferó Molly desde el comedor pero aún así la pareja no se separó.

-No contemos a Ron y Hermione, ellos ya se están devorando en la sala- dijo Ginny.

-Debemos ir a comer- dijo Ron entre besos y hablando con sus labios pegados a los de Hermione, quien parecía no querer separarse.

-Sólo si te tengo a ti de postre- murmuró de la misma manera, entonces se separó para mirarlo a los ojos sonriente y salir rumbo al comedor, donde ya todos estaban sentados, Bill junto a Fleur, Ginny junto a Harry, Molly junto a Arthur, George junto a Angelina y Percy junto a Penélope, lo que dejaba dos sillas libres. La castaña se aseguró de sentarse en la silla de la derecha.

Todos comenzaron a comer comentando las cosas que estaban sucediendo en el mundo mágico, entonces la chica, aprovechando la oportunidad y la cercanía de Ron, movió su mano izquierda, tratando que nadie lo notara, hacia Ron, quien estaba sentado junto a ella pendiente de la conversación, posicionándola en su entrepierna.

El menor de los hombres Weasley abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a toser, pero Hermione no quitó su mano, la movió en pequeños círculos y siguió comiendo sin inmutarse.

-¿Hijo, te sientes bien?- preguntó Molly desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Sí, mamá, estoy perfectamente bien- respondió, la conversación se reanudó-, ¿Qué haces?- murmuró Ron para que sólo su novia lo oyera.

-No sé si pueda aguantarme hasta el postre- le respondió la chica en el mismo tono de murmuro, moviendo la mano sobre el pantalón.

Ron agradecía mentalmente que su familia fuese numerosa, que el mantel fuese largo y que la mesa fuera grande, mientras que Hermione continuaba su movimiento circular apretando un poco la mano para ver qué pasaba. Ron soltó un gemido.

-¿Ron, estás bien? Te pusiste colorado- dijo Bill con expresión de extrema preocupación.

-¡Estoy bien!- dijo Ron tratando de parecer normal-, es que… esto está _delicioso_- respondió, Hermione sonrió ante la indirecta.

¿Quién era ésta mujer sentada junto a Ronald Weasley?

No lo había visto por una semana porque ambos estaban muy ocupados. Ella dando los exámenes libres para validar su último año perdido en Hogwarts, él ayudando a George a reabrir la tienda. No había oído su melodiosa voz ni mucho menos sentido su aroma, y ahora necesitaba recuperar el tiempo.

-¿Están todos satisfechos?- preguntó Molly, todos comenzaron a decir lo buena que había estado la comida.

-Sí, muy satisfecho- dijo Ron sonriente y sin poder disminuir el tono granate de sus mejillas.

-¿Quieren postre?- preguntó Arthur, todos asintieron.

-Postre es lo que más quiero- dijo Hermione, Ron se mordió los labios al sentir que ya no podría soportar ese contacto aún más-, ¿Le ayudo a servir, señora Weasley?- preguntó Hermione.

-¡Ah!, Hermione, eres un sol- dijo Molly, la castaña se levantó viendo de reojo la mirada desconcertada en el bello rostro de Ron.

Luego de que todos se comieran el postre se levantaron para ir a la sala, cuando George, al ver que su hermano pequeño no se levantaba, preguntó- ¿No vas a ir, Ron?

-Eh, sí, pero pensé que podría recoger la mesa- dijo, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no reírse-, ¿Me ayudas, Hermione?

-Ah, cuñadita, estás haciendo un buen trabajo, ya lo estás cambiando- dijo Ginny antes de reírse y retirarse del comedor junto al resto de la familia. Hermione se levantó y caminó alrededor de la mesa recogiéndolos platos sucios.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Ron aún sin levantarse-, no me puedes dejar así.

-¿Así, cómo, Ron?- preguntó fingiendo que no sabía a qué se refería, Ron se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella.

-¡Así!- dijo señalando hacia abajo: entre sus piernas se encontraba un gran bulto.

-¡Oops!- murmuró Hermione-, ¿Esto es por mi?- preguntó con su mejor tono inocente.

-Sí- murmuró Ron tratando de acercarse aún más, Hermione se acercó también y se besaron desesperadamente, lenguas luchando juntas y el gran bulto frotándose contra el cuerpo de la chica.

-Te extrañé Ron- murmuró Hermione entre besos, acariciándole la espalda-, fue la semana más larga de mi vida.

-Yo también- murmuró Ron besándole el cuello-, y te deseo ahora mismo… vamos a algún lado- suplicó, Hermione se mordió el labio.

-No podemos salir de la cocina, toda tu familia te vería así- murmuró señalando a su entrepierna.

-No aguantaré, Hermione, necesito estar contigo- dijo Ron jadeando un poco mientras mordía su hombro, entonces Hermione comenzó a guiarlo entre besos hacia la muralla-, ¿Qué haces?- Hermione le dio el ultimo beso apasionado antes de arrodillarse-, ¡Por Merlín!- balbuceó Ron antes de que Hermione pudiese responder cualquier cosa, sólo verla arrodillada y abriéndole el pantalón le bastaba para saber lo que ella estaba haciendo. La muchacha le bajó el pantalón, dándose el tiempo suficiente para tocarle sobre la tela de los interiores. El pelirrojo suspiró con necesidad y ella subió los ojos, hicieron contacto visual antes de que ella lo rompiera para asegurarse que nadie entraría a la cocina, entonces se dispuso a bajarle el bóxer lo necesario para que saliera la gran, dura y húmeda erección. Realmente no sabía hacer esto, no tenía idea, nunca lo había hecho, pero pensó que su instinto sería suficiente para descifrar lo que se requería para hacerlo bien. Abrió la boca y se acercó a la punta del pene de Ron, sintiendo que éste gemía sólo por la expectación, lo que le dio la fuerza para probarlo. Suavemente se relajó al sentir que su novio se estremecía, por lo que deslizó su lengua por todo lo largo del miembro. Un gemido más intenso le señaló que lo estaba haciendo bien, entonces tomó el endurecido miembro con una mano lamiendo la parte que sobraba-, ¡Mione!- murmuró Ron, la aludida sonrió sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, moviendo la mano al mismo tiempo que movía su boca.

Ron gimió fuertemente, no creía que pudiese aguantar mucho y se mordía los nudillos de la mano para no gritar. Bajó la mirada para ver como Hermione se hacía cargo de su notable erección suplicando porque nunca se detuviese. ¿Qué era lo que hacía?, parecía que le daba pequeños besos, que luego lo lamía, que luego lo masturbaba y luego volvía a ponerlo en su delicada y suave boca. Ron trató de pensar en algo más, algo que lo sacara de esta extrema excitación y le hiciera aguantar un poco más, entonces sintió como la mano izquierda de Hermione se colaba bajo su camisa, Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo.

-Herm… Hermione, me… me… me voy- dijo Ron cerrando los ojos para poder hilar una frase coherente, entonces la chica alejó su boca para terminar lo que estaba haciendo con la ayuda de su mano. Rápidamente un líquido blanco llenó su palma, por lo que se levantó y se dirigió a buscar papel para limpiarse. El pelirrojo quedó con la espalda pegada a la muralla por un par de minutos tratando de no desplomarse en el suelo. No sentía las piernas y la respiración estaba entrecortada, aún así se arregló la ropa y se dirigió donde estaba Hermione-, eres fabulosa, mi amor- murmuró en su oído, Hermione sonrió.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó con tono inocente.

-Oh no, me encantó- dijo Ron abrazándola- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- preguntó, Hermione se volteó para verlo a los ojos.

-¡Hey, se hace el hechizo pero no se dice el nombre!


	4. Un Regalo Inusual

**Capítulo Cuatro:**

**Un Regalo Inusual**

Ron tamborileó los dedos en el mesón. Estaba aburrido, el día estaba recién comenzando y no había tanta gente en la tienda, como era lo habitual. Había tratado de hacer un crucigrama Muggle pero había muchas referencias a famosos que él no conocía. Volvió a tamborilear los dedos dejando que su mente divagara a su tema favorito.

Hermione Jane Granger.

Sonrió sonsamente. Estaba loca y desesperadamente enamorado de ella. Pensaba todos los días en su cabello, en sus ojos, en sus lindas caderas, en sus largas piernas y en sus deseables y redondos pechos. Se le hacía agua la boca pensando en aquellos besos desesperados que se habían dado y se le derretía el corazón al pensar en aquellos abrazos tiernos y labios suaves.

Ah, Hermione Jane Granger.

Era la mejor, sin lugar a dudas. Aunque había algo que le preocupaba de sobremanera: que ella llegase a pensar que él estaba siendo egoísta. Durante el último tiempo parecía que toda actividad entre ellos se reducía a él en una actitud pasiva mientras ella lo tocaba. Sonrió tímidamente recordando cuando lo había masturbado o cuando se la había mamado. Estaba decidido, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que explicarle que no se había olvidado de sus necesidades, que la deseaba y que no quería que ella se sintiera presionada por ningún motivo a tocarlo.

Oh, Hermione Jane Granger.

Tenía que decirle que, gracias a ella, la cocina era su lugar preferido en La Madriguera, que cada vez que pensaba en ella le faltaba el aire. Tenía que explicarle, de cualquier forma posible, que cuando no podían verse su vida perdía sentido, tenía que...

-Hola, Ron- una voz lo sacó de su lista de pretensiones y casi se desmaya al ver quien era.

-¡Hermione Jane Granger!- exclamó, Hermione rió.

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley!- respondió con esa gran sonrisa, Ron rió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah, tengo un novio que trabaja aquí- respondió posicionando su dedo índice en los labios-, ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?- Ron sonrió ante el comentario sarcástico, se apoyó en el mesón y se acercó para besarla apasionada y desesperadamente.

-Eso es a lo que yo llamo atención al cliente- dijo una voz a sus espaldas-, ¡Hola, Cuñadita!- dijo George entrando con una gran caja en sus manos.

-Hola George- dijo Hermione agitando una mano, sonriente.

-¿Vienes por algo para comprar?, mis empleados no están a la venta- dijo moviendo sus cejas de manera graciosa.

-Ah, es una lástima, ya tenía uno en mente- respondió Hermione, George soltó una gran carcajada-, ¿No te molestaría si hablamos un rato?

-Para nada- respondió George sonriendo mientras dejaba las cosas que debía ordenar en los estantes en el suelo-, sólo pretendan que no estoy aquí- agregó cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirarlos.

-Vamos- dijo Ron tomándola de la mano-, a la bodega.

La habitación estaba oscura y llena de cajas que, luego de tropezarse, hicieron que se detuvieran mientras Ron buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos. Hermione sonrió al ver de qué se trataba: era el Apagador que Dumbledore le había heredado, al abrirlo la habitación se llenó de luz.

-Al fin, solos- murmuró Hermione abrazándolo para besarlo, Ron la besó suavemente.

-Escucha, Herms, tengo algo que decirte- dijo Ron arreglando unas cajas par que se pudiesen sentar.

-Ron, ¿Qué pasa?- murmuró preocupada.

-Es que... yo quería... quería decirte- comenzó a decir mirando al piso, entonces Hermione tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo subió para que la mirara a los ojos- quería decirte que te quiero.

-Ay, Ronald, me tenías preocupada- dijo Hermione relajándose-, yo también te quiero, tontito.

-No, déjame terminar- dijo Ron, indicándole que se sentara en una torre de cajas, ambos quedaron frente a frente aunque Ron seguía siendo muchísimo más alto-. Lo que te trato de decir es que no necesito que estemos siempre, ya sabes, 'tocándonos' para amarte, ¿Entiendes?

-¿No te gusta cuando lo hago?- preguntó Hermione bajando las cejas apenada.

-Me encanta cuando lo haces- dijo Ron con un tono de sinceridad que sacó unas risitas cantarinas de parte de Hermione-, pero quiero que sepas que aunque no lo hicieras, igual te amaría- la castaña se sonrojó y miró al suelo-, te amé durante siete años y nunca me tocaste, ¿Ves?

-Claro, pero en el sexto año descargaste toda tu libido con Lavender Brown- dijo Hermione con cierto tono de resentimiento, Ron abrió la boca sin poder decir nada-. Ron, yo... yo también te amo. No creas que dejo que me toques y yo te toco sólo porque quiero que te quedes junto a mi, lo hago por que yo te... -la chica bajó la cabeza sin completar la frase.

-¿Tú me...?- dijo el pelirrojo levantándole la cabeza, ella lo miró a los ojos y respondió:

-Yo te deseo- los ojos de Ron se dilataron sólo un poco-, ¿Tú me...?

-Mucho- se apresuró a decir, Hermione sonrió nerviosa-, pienso en ti todo el día y gran parte de la noche- bromeó Ron rodando los ojos, la chica lo abrazó y comenzaron a besarse. Los dedos de la muchacha estaban deslizándose por su torso cuando él la detuvo-, Oh, no, hoy es tu turno- murmuró tomándole las manos para dejarlas apoyadas en las cajas, luego tomó su rostro y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, tomando completo control de todos los movimientos de labios, rozando levemente las lenguas, dando pequeñas mordidas al labio inferior.

Hermione Jane Granger nunca se había sentido así.

Sentía que el calor que sentía cuando Ron la tocaba empezaba a desarrollarse en su vientre. Pero él no la había tocado aún, sólo le estaba dando aquel beso que le quitaba el aliento. Entonces sintió cómo la mano de su novio la acercaba hacia a él por la espalda, moviéndola casi hasta el extremo de la mesa. Él se había inclinado para besarla pero aún así sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, tanto que la chica pensó que sus rodillas estorbaban en el medio y separó un poco las piernas para acercarlo más. Tenía ganas de tocarlo pero encontraba muchísimo más entretenido esperar a ver qué era lo que él quería hacer, por lo que mantuvo sus manos a los lados.

Entonces notó como los labios de Ron se tomaban el tiempo necesario para deslizarse hasta su cuello. Dejó escapar un gemido, el pelirrojo la abrazaba posesivamente mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello logrando que el calor en el vientre se acrecentara e hiciera que sus mejillas se tornaran un poco sonrosadas. En aquel momento sintió cómo el contacto entre la deliciosa boca de Ron y su blanco cuello se terminaba abruptamente, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esos ojos azules brillando, como si tuviese una gran idea. Lo vio inclinarse un poco más hasta quedar a la altura de sus piernas, las cuales empezó a besar con la misma intensidad que había ocupado en su cuello. Se alternaba entre ambos muslos acercándose peligrosamente hasta su entrepierna.

-Tu hermano puede entrar- murmuró la Hermione racional, la Hermione irracional tuvo ganas de retirar lo dicho. Ron se incorporó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, aún con aquella expresión radiante.

-Lo sé- dijo acercándose un poco hasta quedar unidos labio con labio-, ¿Qué eso no lo hace muchísimo más entretenido?

Entonces volvió a besarla. La Hermione racional se unió a la irracional para disfrutar aquel beso y casi no notaron cuando la mano de Ron se había posado posesivamente en su entrepierna. Merlín, gracias por este maravilloso invento que se llama Falda, pensó Hermione gimoteando un poco, Ron le estaba propinando pequeños masajes, tanteando la zona que nunca antes nadie había tocado. Abrió un poco más las piernas para darle más espacio, todo el espacio necesario, reclinándose hacia atrás y apoyando todo su peso en sus brazos, mientras Ron se reclinaba un poco sobre ella apoyándose en la mano disponible. Separaron sus labios porque la respiración de la chica se estaba volviendo entrecortada. Ron se maravilló con la escena que sus ojos captaban, con lo sonrojada que se había vuelto su novia, sus labios medio hinchados y el calor que se concentraba en la zona que su mano tocaba, entonces siguió besando sus mejillas y cuello. La respiración de Hermione se entremezclaba con pequeños "sigue, Ron, sigue" que escapaban de sus labios inconscientemente en forma de susurro.

Ah, Hermione Jane Granger.

Ron tocó con su dedo la pequeña zona que sabía que la haría explotar. Le molestaba tener que tocarla por encima de la tela de sus bragas pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron al ver el gran gemido que escapó de los labios de la muchacha aunque ella trató de amortiguarlo mordiéndose los labios. Entonces se incorporó un poco para deslizar las blancas bragas de algodón por las morenas piernas de su novia, sin que ella opusiera reparos. Las dejó descuidadamente sobre un par de cajas y volvió a tocarla sin la incomodidad de la tela de por medio. Estaba tan húmeda, tan cálida, que su pene comenzó a palpitar. Lo ignoró totalmente, este era el momento de Hermione. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse acompasadamente sobre aquella palpitante terminación nerviosa, logrando que Hermione gimoteara más aún, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua. Coló un dedo suavemente en la intimidad de la chica, encontrándola moderadamente estrecha y logrando que se sobresaltara un poco, por lo que siguió estimulando su clítoris sin retirar el dedo, esperando que se acostumbrara.

Oh, Hermione Jane Granger.

Trató de hundir otro dedo, pero en ese momento que Hermione se estremecía un poco para acabar apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y murmurando su nombre. Sonrió suavizando el masaje y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente perlada por un poco de sudor. Hermione levantó la cabeza y le dio un gran beso, aún sin quitar las manos de donde él se las había dejado.

-Eso- dijo Hermione al separarse-, eso estuvo delicioso- Ron sonrió con autosuficiencia acercándose nuevamente para besarla.

-No he terminado- murmuró antes de besarla, Hermione pensó que era una broma hasta que lo vio inclinarse nuevamente, esta vez abrió las piernas suavemente conteniendo la respiración, entonces Ron se acercó a su vagina. Gimió fuertemente sin deseos de amortiguar el sonido de ninguna manera, la lengua de Ron exploraba toda el área que antes había sido descubierta por su mano, dando suaves mordidas a sus labios y en su clítoris. La chica agradeció que estuviese sentada porque ya no sentía las piernas, su cerebro había perdido el control de su cuerpo y sólo la había dejado sentada gimiendo.

-Ron, R-Ron- murmuró Hermione entre jadeos-, voy a acabar- y acto seguido la segunda oleada de placer la invadió con un gran gemido. Ron se incorporó y ambos se miraron jadeando y sonriendo; la chica lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello, luego de unos minutos donde las respiraciones se acompasaron se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos aún sonriendo y se besaron.

Sólo las campanadas del Big Ben lograron sacarlos de su beso.

-No me digas que son las doce- murmuró Hermione llevándose una mano a la cabeza-, debo irme- agregó, Ron asintió apenado pero a la vez feliz de haber estado ese rato con ella-, ¿Me veo bien?- preguntó arreglándose el pelo desordenado y la ropa.

-Preciosa- dijo el pelirrojo, Hermione sonrió y se dispuso a salir-, ¡Hey, se te queda algo!- dijo Ron tomando las bragas que habían quedado olvidadas, Hermione se acercó, las tomó y las metió en el bolsillo de los Jeans de Ron.

-¿Y que tal si te las quedas?


	5. Grítalo

**Capítulo Cinco:**

**Grítalo.**

Hermione ahogó un gemido contra los labios de Ron. Sentía ese cosquilleo crecer en su vientre mientras sus dedos jugueteaban en el pelirrojo cabello de su novio. Entreabrió la boca para recibirlo y él deslizó lentamente su lengua para rozar la de ella. La mano del chico se deslizo desde la cintura hasta el pecho izquierdo de Hermione y esta se estremeció un poco, lo suficiente, antes de que éste comenzara a masajearla suavemente y suspirar ante la firmeza y la suavidad que, aún por encima de la ropa, se sentía.

Estaban en la sala de La Madriguera, Ron recostado delicadamente sobre ella en el sofá. Como nunca, la casa estaba vacía y ellos estaban disfrutando de este merecido tiempo a solas. No se habían podido ver tan a menudo como ellos habían querido porque el trabajo en la tienda crecía cada vez más y porque Hermione quería terminar su séptimo año en Hogwarts dando exámenes libres. Por eso ahora estaban tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido en medio de una larga sesión de besos en el sofá. El tiempo había dejado de tener sentido junto cuando su espalda había tocado los suaves cojines siendo guiada por Ron.

No sabía cuantos minutos, si es que no horas, habían pasado las manos de su novio masajeándole un pecho y sosteniendo su cintura. No sabía cuanto le había tomado el dejar de acariciarle el cabello para deslizar sus manos por la espalda sobre la tela de la camisa para luego acariciarle la pecosa y blanquecina piel. El gemido provocado por ese simple roce de sus pieles la tomó por sorpresa pero aún así sonrió sin separar sus labios de los de él. Él, quien luego de juguetear con su labio inferior había decidido avanzar besando el contorno de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja y comenzar a juguetear con su lóbulo entre sus labios. Hermione se sorprendió al oírse a sí misma gemir de la manera en que gimió en ese minuto, y levantó su pierna izquierda para cruzarla sobre sus caderas, provocando un gran gemido que se ahogó contra la suave piel de su cuello.

Sonrió mientras deslizaba sus manos desde la baja espalda hasta los hombros, acariciando todo levemente. Ron se separó para darle un último beso en los labios antes de tomar el borde de su camiseta y comenzar a darle tirones hacia arriba. La chica soltó una risita mientras se acomodaba lo suficiente para quitársela y dejarla caer descuidadamente sobre la alfombra. El pelirrojo gruñó de manera audible al ver el sujetador negro con encaje rojo y se abalanzó casi enseguida a besar y morder su cuello mientras ella volvía a adoptar la posición de antes. Suspiró en busca de aire al sentir las grandes manos de su novio sobre la tela de su sostén dándole pequeños masajes mientras sus labios vagaban sobre su cuello y sus hombros.

Movió su pierna acomodándola sobre los glúteos del pelirrojo atrayendo sus caderas más cerca de ella, sintiendo la creciente erección que se desarrollaba ahí y que se frotaba contra sus pantalones, entonces, mordiéndose un labio, decidió bajar sus manos hasta el borde de la camisa, la única prenda que la separaba de la espalda que tanto adoraba acariciar, para comenzar a deslizarla hacia arriba. Ron se separó a regañadientes para quitarse la prenda y dejarla caer junto con la de ella. Volvió a abalanzarse contra sus pechos aún cubiertos por la tela del sujetador gimiendo al sentir las uñas de su novia arañando levemente su espalda.

Hermione suspiró un poco molesta por el bloqueo que le proporcionaba la tela del sostén y decidió quitárselo. Arqueó su espalda lo suficiente para que sus manos lograran abrirlo y Ron la ayudó quitándoselo con un solo tirón. Ambos sonrieron satisfechos y los labios del pelirrojo volvieron a su antigua posición. Tomó un pecho en su mano para masajearlo mientras besaba el otro por toda el área sin llegar al pezón. Hermione comenzó a gimotear por la desesperación y la impaciencia y Ron rió entre dientes.

-Muy gracioso- murmuró la chica, Ron lamió el costado de su pecho izquierdo antes de separarse.

-La verdad es que sí es muy gracioso- respondió al ver la cara que Hermione tenía-, Pídeme lo que quieres, Hermione- se acercó para rozar levemente sus labios contra los de su novia que gimoteaba de placer al oírlo hablar-, pídeme lo que quieres que te haga- susurró en su oído. La chica se movió de tal manera que sus caderas se frotaron la una contra la otra haciéndolos gemir a ambos al mismo tiempo, logrando que los dedos de la castaña se enrollaran entre el pelirrojo cabello de su novio y lo atrajera hacia su pezón izquierdo.

-lame- murmuró con los ojos cerrados, Ron soltó una risita antes de hacer lo que le ordenaban. Hermione se retorció de placer al sentir la húmeda lengua de su novio contra la ultrasensible piel de su pezón. Separó los labios para dejar entrar más aire hacia sus pulmones, aire que luego soltó en un gemido en el momento justo en que Ron cerró sus labios sobre el lugar que había estado lamiendo y había mordisqueado suavemente, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla estremecer.

Deslizó sus manos desde la cabeza del chico hasta su cintura, para luego devolverlas hasta los hombros arañándolo suavemente con sus uñas, provocando que se estremeciera sobre ella. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos antes de que Ron bajara la cabeza para masajear y mordisquear el pezón derecho entre sus labios.

-Oh, Ron- gimoteó deslizando sus uñas por los músculos de sus brazos, por sus hombros, por su espalda hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones. Sin pensarlo comenzó a batallar con el botón de éstos logrando que el pelirrojo se separara de su pecho y se arrodillara entre sus piernas abiertas para abrirlos y deslizarlos por sus muslos, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, para luego patearlos hacia un costado, donde toda la ropa descansaba en una pila.

Hermione se arrodilló también quedando frente a Ron, aunque éste seguía siendo muchísimo más alto que ella, para abrir el botón de sus jeans y comenzar a quitárselos, tarea que prontamente fue asumida por las manos de Ron, haciéndola recostarse nuevamente y estirar las piernas para que éste retirara la prenda completamente y la lanzara junto a los suyos, sin soltarle las piernas, y sin abandonar su posición de rodillas, comenzó a besarle las pantorrillas, avanzando raudamente hasta sus rodillas, sus muslos, hasta llegar a la tela de algodón de sus bragas y removerlas completamente.

-Tan hermosa- murmuró antes de besarle el hueso de las caderas-, tan mía- agregó antes de levantarle una pierna para apoyarla en su hombro, Hermione se mordió el labio ante la expectación y llevó una mano al cabello color fuego, ensortijándolo entre sus dedos. Abrió los ojos ampliamente al sentir el contacto de su lengua con la suave piel de su sexo y dejó escapar un gemido.

Ron sonrió sin dejar de hundir su lengua entre los pliegues de su novia y deslizarla por todos lados, sintiéndola reaccionar ante el contacto, sintiéndola estremecerse de placer, maravillándose ante la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre, como quien pronuncia una plegaria. Su cerebro memorizó ese sonido y lo encapsuló dispuesto a repetirlo millones de veces, todas las que fuera necesarias, por el resto de su vida. Sentía que la dulzura de Hermione lo iba a volver loco y tuvo que gatear devuelta sobre su cuerpo para besarla. Ella no opuso resistencia y sus lenguas se juntaron desesperadamente, desvergonzadamente, en un beso como ningún otro.

-Hermione- murmuró Ron deslizando su mano por la pierna que ella tenía cruzada sobre sus caderas para luego deslizarla hasta donde antes había estado su boca; la chica dejó que sus manos vagaran por el torso de su novio hasta encontrar el pequeño caminito de vellos pelirrojos que se perdía en la tela blanca de algodón de sus bóxers. Lo siguió con sus dedos índices hasta hundirlos bajo el elástico y comenzó a bajarlo, logrando que Ron se moviera lo suficiente para quitárselos y dejarlos caer. Ahora sus manos tocaron sin ningún intermediario la tibia y palpitante piel de su miembro y el chico tembló un poco gimoteando ante el contacto pero moviendo sus caderas al compás de las caricias que le estaban propinando.

Ambos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar ante las caricias que se estaban dando, hasta que el pelirrojo rompió el silencio.

-Herms, amor, ¿Sabes hacer el hechizo anticonceptivo?- preguntó besando sus hombros. La aludida dejó de mover su mano abruptamente y sintió que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban de nerviosismo.

-¿E-El hechizo anti-ticonceptivo?- tartamudeó, Ron levantó su cabeza lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

-Tranquila, amor, si no lo sabes hacer está bien, yo lo sé hacer- se acercó para darle un beso rápido en sus labios y se sorprendió al ver que ella seguía tensa-, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Vamos a…?- rodó los ojos dejando la oración incompleta a propósito, el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido.

-¿No era lo que tú pensabas hacer?- preguntó, la chica se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-Sí, es que…- comenzó a decir para luego dejar esa frase inconclusa también y se mordió el labio- tengo miedo.

Ron sintió que su corazón comenzaba a derretirse ante esas palabras y la expresión facial que las acompañaba- Hermione, soy sólo yo, Ron, jamás te podría hacer daño- se acercó para otro beso rápido en los labios- te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Ron- se apresuró a decir la castaña- es sólo que he oído tantas veces que esto duele y que quizás no sea agradable que tengo miedo- confesó, el muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura-, además, tú…- volvió a morderse el labio sin terminar la oración.

-¿Yo qué, amor?- preguntó nervioso.

-Tú eres muy…- rodó los ojos y se sonrojó antes de decir- grande.

Aunque no era el momento apropiado para aumentar el ego, el pecho de Ron se infló orgulloso y dejó escapar una risita antes de acariciarle la mejilla.

-Me va a doler- dijo Hermione un poco más sonrojada.

-Hermione, escúchame bien, jamás podría hacer nada que te hiriera, y sí, quizás esto pueda dolerte pero si puedo evitarlo lo haré, y si tú crees que algo calmará tu dolor sólo pídemelo. Quiero hacerte el amor, quiero que disfrutes esto- hizo el último intento de besarla pero la chica no reaccionó y siguió tensa-. Está bien por mí si no quieres hacerlo… a decir verdad, yo también tengo miedo- confesó un poco sonrojado, Hermione volvió a morderse el labio peleando contra las lagrimas que comenzaban a formar una piscina en sus ojos.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Ron- dijo la castaña cubriéndose el pecho desnudo con los brazos-. Lo arruiné todo, ¿Verdad?, qué tonta soy- murmuró, Ron volvió a abrir los ojos de sobremanera

-¿Qué es lo que arruinaste?- preguntó tratando de evitar que se tapara sus pechos con su antebrazo, Hermione bufó antes de responder.

-¡Todo!, arruiné el momento, arruiné tus ganas, hablé de más, quedé como una tonta- enumeró antes de mover su pierna desde las caderas de Ron y voltearse dándole la espalda.

-Hermione- murmuró Ron moviéndola para que volviera a estar acostada sobre su espalda, luego tomó su mano derecha y la llevó a su entrepierna para que tocara su erección-, ¿a esto le llamas arruinar mis ganas?- Hermione gimoteó al sentirlo duro en su mano y lo miró a los ojos. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de ternura y pasión por ella-, tengo muchas ganas, amor- explicó acercándola a su cuerpo-, pero no quiero forzarte, no quiero que pienses que planeé esto porque no lo hice- Hermione deslizó sus dedos ligeramente por la longitud del miembro de Ron, sintiéndolo estremecer-, a lo que me refería cuando dije que tengo miedo es que te deseo tanto- Ron la tomó de la muñeca alejándola de su verga-, que cuando esté en ti no duraré mucho, y no quiero que te decepciones de mi.

-Jamás- dijo la castaña con voz autoritaria-, jamás me decepcionaré de ti por nada- tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó sintiéndolo rozar su miembro contra su muslo. Ron separó sus labios tratando de acomodar sus caderas para no rozarla y la chica aprovechó para tomar su varita y acercársela-. Haz el hechizo, amor- murmuró y le dio un beso en el hombro.

-¿Y si te duele?, ¿Y si me vengo a los dos segundos?, quedaría como un idiota- murmuró Ron casi inaudiblemente, pero la chica si lo escuchó y le besó el cuello, dejando que sus uñas se deslizaran por la piel de sus musculosos bíceps.

-Confío en ti- le aseguró en un susurró cerca de su oído, sintiéndolo estremecer-. Y jamás pensaría que eres un idiota- le aseguró mordisqueando su lóbulo, Ron gimoteó-. Hazme el amor, Ron.

-Si sigues hablando así esto durará menos- murmuró acomodándola bajo su cuerpo, Hermione sonrió y le acercó la varita, Ron hizo el hechizo y dejó caer la varita a la alfombra junto al resto de sus ropas. Se besaron largamente antes de que el pelirrojo se separara para tomar su miembro y posicionarlo en la entrada de su novia-, ¿Lista?

-Ya quiero ser tuya, amor- respondió separando más las piernas-, hazlo- Ron se deslizó lentamente dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de no acabar ante lo tibia, húmeda y estrecha que se sentía. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces y abrió los ojos. Hermione estaba gimiendo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apuntando hacia la derecha, hundiendo sus uñas en su espalda como un gato. El dolor le agradaba y le hacía distraerse y no acabar dentro de ella enseguida.

-¿Estás bien, Mione?- preguntó en forma de susurro en su oído, la chica gimoteó débilmente.

-Sólo dame un segundo- pidió, Ron comenzó a besarle el cuello y a masajear sus pechos con una mano, la otra estaba sosteniéndolo para no aplastarla con todo su peso-, muévete, Ron- pidió Hermione abriendo los ojos y atrayéndolo a ella. Sus dedos se ensortijaron en el cabello pelirrojo que tanto amaba.

Ron comenzó a moverse lentamente y si dejar de besarle el cuello. Trató de acariciarle el pecho suavemente y pensando en cosas que lo distrajeran. Tenía que aguantar un poco más, no podía acabar en ella tan rápido. Sabía que ella no le diría nada pero de verdad quería que esto fuese algo en lo que él era bueno.

-Más- murmuró Hermione con los labios entreabiertos-, más fuerte- pidió. El pelirrojo gimoteó dejando de besarle su cremoso cuello para apoyar su frente en su hombro y mover sus caderas más rápido y más fuerte. Su novia cruzó las piernas sobre sus glúteos y lo atrajo hacia ella, llegando un poco más adentro.

Estaba cerca, lo sentía, tenía que hacer algo para que ella también lo sintiera. Dejó que su mano abandonara el pecho que estaba acariciando para acariciar el pequeño botoncito entre las piernas de Hermione.

-Acaba, mi amor- murmuró moviendo sus caderas frenéticamente, su mano siguiendo el ritmo, los gemidos de la chica se estaban saliendo de control-, di mi nombre, dilo, Hermione- suplicó al sentir que ya estaba llegando al clímax.

-Ron, Oh, Ron- susurró Hermione aferrándose más a él, sintiendo que ya estaba cerca.

-Más fuerte- gimió él, besando todo la piel que sus labios podían alcanzar-, grita mi nombre, amor, grita mi nombre cuando acabes.

-¡RONALD!- gritó la chica cuando una oleada de éxtasis se expandía por su cuerpo y contraía sus músculos, sosteniéndolo fuertemente dentro de ella.

-Mione- gimoteó él al sentir como se crispaba alrededor de su miembro, acabando dentro de ella-, Hermione- volvió a decir al caer sobre ella sin poder sostenerse un minuto más.

La aludida sonrió al sentirlo sobre ella, ambos con la respiración agitada. Ron tenía su frente en el hombro de Hermione y ésta tenía sus piernas cruzadas sobre sus nalgas, sin dejarlo salirse de ella.

-¿Estás bien?- murmuró el pelirrojo, Hermione sonrió.

-Mmmmh- respondió acariciándole la espalda-, ¿Tú?

-Mejor que nunca- respondió y luego apoyó su peso en sus antebrazos para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Estuve muy descontrolado?- preguntó mientras se mordía un labio, Hermione sonrió.

-Sólo un poco, pero me encantó- confesó sonrojándose.

-Bien, no sabía qué me dirías porque te pedí que gritaras- murmuró mirando hacia abajo, sorprendido de que sus cuerpos aún estuviesen unidos.

-Eso fue lo que más me gustó- confesó la chica mordiéndose el labio-, ¿Crees que los vecinos escucharon algo?- preguntó posicionando su mentón en el hombro de éste.

-Es posible- rió el pelirrojo-, pero al menos saben que eres mía.

-Todos saben que soy tuya, Ron- dijo la castaña antes de besarle el hombro-, y tú eres todo mío.

-Tendrás que hacerme gritar tu nombre para dejarlo en claro- dijo Ron tratando de esconder una sonrisa; Hermione se separó unos centímetros para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Es eso un desafío?


End file.
